Alice Tales
by Troller Skates
Summary: Written by EzMouse. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. All they needed was someone to look into their eyes and tell them it was going to be okay.
1. Natsume Hyuuga

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Important Note:** There is no guaranteed accuracy with the real personality of the characters. Everything written down here is merely inspired by the characters, their Alices, and my real life experiences.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Tales<strong>

.

A drabble collection by _EzMouse_ for the _Troller Skates_ account.  
>Applegate Mustachios, I love you all.<p>

.

_When you look into their soul, there's a story ready to unfold._

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga.<strong>

The color of his eyes had always caught people's attention. They were the color of blood, and they reflected years of sorrow and pain. It was not his wish to encounter such happenings.

The cause of his shortcomings were unexpected, to say the least. Not a soul knew that a person such as himself would even possess a so called weakness. His Alice was fire, a most magnificent and offensive source of power. It was feared by many; one that they could not even dare to incite. Despite his Alice, there is a hallow space in his heart that could never be filled. It was the longing to feel the warmth of another person and not from his own flame.

The fire burned in him was not his Alice; it was the desire to be held by a person who would gladly offer their compassion for his shattered soul.

The tough exterior that his façade provides only leaves his pining for the warmth even more. To expect this is something he could never bring himself to do, for the only thing that will arise from it is disappointment and regret.

All that Natsume Hyuuga wanted was to feel that warmth.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	2. Mikan Sakura

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Important Note:** There is no guaranteed accuracy with the real personality of the characters. Everything written down here is merely inspired by the characters, their Alices, and my real life experiences.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Tales<strong>

.

A drabble collection by _EzMouse_ for the _Troller Skates_ account.  
>Applegate Mustachios, I love you all.<p>

.

_When you look into their soul, there's a story ready to unfold._

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Sakura.<strong>

Her jovial personality had always been one of her strong points. She was a person you'd want to hate, but you always have to comply against the original plan.

She portrayed the happiness that most people desire, but she was never always that bouncing ball of sunshine that they perceived as. Beneath such a smiling face lies a little girl whose dreams were pummeled to the ground. The optimism that was emitted from her being was nothing more than concealment for her perpetual solitude. It was to nullify the outer forces and to numb the senses of emotional and physical agony.

If she could feel again, she'd want nothing but joy; no discomfort, no worries, no sadness, no regrets.

Just a place to know where she belongs, filled with family and friends; not to wallow in guilt, not to drown in past faults.

Everything that was lost will never be retrieved again. It will remain and exist only in her memories. They say time heals all wounds, but the scar left in her heart was something not even doctors could heal.

All that Mikan Sakura wanted was to feel home again.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	3. Hotaru Imai

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Important****Note:** There is no guaranteed accuracy with the real personality of the characters. Everything written down here is merely inspired by the characters, their Alices, and my real life experiences.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Tales<strong>

.

Written by EzMouse

.

_When you look into their soul, there's a story ready to unfold._

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru Imai.<strong>

Heartless; it was a word that came up almost every time her presence was acknowledged. Her eyes as cold as ice, her expression unchanging — one may compare her to the machines that she invents. It was like her reactions were programmed and her personality was difficult to completely comprehend. One cannot fully understand her from one look alone.

Heartless; is that what she is? Like a robot, did she have no feelings? Was she unable to act against her programming, unable to feel true emotions, unable to commit a mistake?

All of this is false.

She was not just like some cold piece of metal that people perceive her to be. Her intelligence may be up to par, but it was never something to be taken against her. The respect she received was driven by intimidation and fear.

All that Hotaru Imai wanted was empathy.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	4. Ruka Nogi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Important Note:** There is no guaranteed accuracy with the real personality of the characters. Everything written down here is merely inspired by the characters, their Alices, and my real life experiences.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Tales<strong>

.

A drabble collection by _EzMouse_ for the _Troller Skates_ account.  
>Applegate Mustachios, I love you all.<p>

.

_When you look into their soul, there's a story ready to unfold._

* * *

><p><strong>Ruka Nogi.<strong>

To say that he is socially inadequate would be an understatement.

He did not need many friends in order to feel that he belonged. What's a hundred acquaintances to one true friend?

Many had tried to break through the ice walls that he built around himself, but none were remotely close enough to succeeding. Mostly because they did not understand him as much as he wished for them to, and that alone made his trust for other people falter.

Because of this, he found comfort with nature through his animal friends. They say that it was only because of his Alice that he chose to take a liking to animals. This was nothing more than a mere assumption. He loved them, and they loved him back. The more he spent time with them, the more he grew closer to them without having the need to be around many people anymore.

Which is why other chose to believe that his lacklustre social skills were nothing more than just for show. In all honesty, he had no choice. He needed someone to confide in.

All that Ruka Nogi wanted was to experience true friendship.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	5. Kokoro Yome

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Important Note: There is no guaranteed accuracy with the real personality of the characters. Everything written down here is merely inspired by the characters, their Alices, and my real life experiences.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Tales<strong>

.

A drabble collection by _EzMouse_ for the _Troller__ Skates_ account.  
>Applegate Mustachios, I love you all.<p>

.

_When you look into their soul, there's a story ready to unfold._

* * *

><p><strong>Kokoro Yome.<strong>

He was always perceived as the person without a care in the world.

His outgoing personality and cheery smile made him one of the misunderstood people in the whole of the academy. His Alice, Mind-Reading, had always scored him top notch information about anything and everything going around the school—be it in terms of academics or plain gossip. He knew everything, or so it seems.

With great knowledge comes great responsibility. As cliché as it sounds, it is a fact that even he could not deny.

Knowing was not the same as understanding. The thoughts that streamed through everybody's mind passed him like a waterfall, but he felt their miseries and he understood them. He heard their worries, their excitement, their faults, their regrets—and at the end of the day, having this much information scared him.

He was scared because he knew too much and the others didn't like it. Thoughts about him circulated in no time even though he never meant them no harm. What can he do? He was born with that Alice and it was something he couldn't help. It was ironic how he can understand other peoples' feelings more than his own.

All that Kokoro Yome wanted was to be heard.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	6. Youichi Hijiri

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Important Note: There is no guaranteed accuracy with the real personality of the characters. Everything written down here is merely inspired by the characters, their Alices, and my real life experiences.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Tales<strong>

.

A drabble collection by _EzMouse_ for the _Troller__Skates_ account.  
>Applegate Mustachios, I love you all.<p>

.

_When you look into their soul, there's a story ready to unfold._

* * *

><p><strong>Youichi Hijiri.<strong>

Like the demonic spirits and the ghosts and the ghosts that he summons, all of them were feared and unseen.

He was small in stature and his voice was tiny. Once heard, you could not help but be attracted at his cuteness. However, there is more to him that meets the eye. Being a three-year-old who possesses the Alice of summoning strange spirits was no joke. When he was emotionally or mentally unstable, he unleashed his Alice at the most desperate of times.

Youichi has yet to learn more about the big world. Even when he was known as a genius, he still had many things to learn. Growing up without the care of parents, he yearned for the care of the people around him. Friendship, care, and love, they were all important to him, but he never did accept them immediately.

He was cautious. He knew better than to trust immediately, which is why he took pride in the use of his Alice. Despite his control over them, he wasn't evil. He just needed someone to hold on to, someone to depend on, someone to tell him that the sun will rise again in the morning. Fear was out of the options, but they never really understood him.

All that Youichi Hijiri wanted was to be cared for.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	7. Reo Mouri

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Important Note: There is no guaranteed accuracy with the real personality of the characters. Everything written down here is merely inspired by the characters, their Alices, and my real life experiences.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Tales<strong>

.

A drabble collection by _EzMouse_ for the _Troller__Skates_ account.  
>Applegate Mustachios, I love you all.<p>

.

_When you look into their soul, there's a story ready to unfold._

* * *

><p><strong>Reo Mouri.<strong>

He was one of the most famous people worldwide. His looks, personality, charisma, charm, and talent made him the ultimate package.

Males and females alike chanted his name as he graced the stage with his presence. His song conveyed passion and feelings, something he was so used to doing that he could perform even with his eyes closed.

If only they knew the true message of his songs.

Underneath the mask of fame and fortune, lies a young boy just wanting to change the world in his own little way. His songs, they were reflections of his caged soul that shouted the cries of his longing heart, waiting to be released once more. He was trapped in his own bubble and all he could do was sing his heart out, hoping that someday, it will ease his pain.

In front of the camera, he he sings with joy. Behind the scenes, he yells desperation.

All that Reo Mouri wanted was to be free.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	8. Tsubasa Andou

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Important Note: There is no guaranteed accuracy with the real personality of the characters. Everything written down here is merely inspired by the characters, their Alices, and my real life experiences.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Tales<strong>

.

A drabble collection by _EzMouse_ for the _Troller__ Skates_ account.  
>Applegate Mustachios, I love you all.<p>

.

_When you look into their soul, there's a story ready to unfold._

* * *

><p><strong>Tsubasa Andou.<strong>

The shadow manipulator was able to control other people just by the mere touch of their shadows. It was an Alice that he found himself proud to possess. One downside to his Alice is that he can never use it without light. The darkness was his weakness and the light was his strong point.

Like a shadow, he stays in the dark, not wanting to get in the way of whatever people are doing. Just like a shadow, he followed people around; not the type to lead, not the type to be the center of attention.

He liked to go on unseen, usually standing in the sidelines, waiting for the right moment to appear.

But sometimes, staying in the sidelines caused him to lose opportunities he wished he hadn't given up on. He was scared to make a move without the thought of messing it up. The habit of lying low was something he couldn't shake off because he knew that was the only time where he shone the most. On the inside, he had always wanted to be better at what he does, and maybe, just maybe, he didn't have to doubt himself anymore.

All that Tsubasa Andou wanted was to be noticed.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	9. Misaki Harada

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Important Note: There is no guaranteed accuracy with the real personality of the characters. Everything written down here is merely inspired by the characters, their Alices, and my real life experiences.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Tales<strong>

.

A drabble collection by _EzMouse_ for the _Troller__Skates_ account.  
>Applegate Mustachios, I love you all.<p>

.

_When you look into their soul, there's a story ready to unfold._

* * *

><p><strong>Misaki Harada.<strong>

A strong-willed girl who packs a punch, she never had a doubt in her mind about her ability.

She had found a habit of arguing with her other selves, as she was known to have the Doppelganger Alice that allowed her to create multiple versions of herself. How can a person not get along with oneself? No one could really answer this question like she can because she can create versions of herself in a blink of an eye.

She was never the type to actually get along with people on the first meeting. Her first impression usually consisted of others thinking she was too much of a tomboy, or that she needed lessons on manners and etiquette. If you asked her fellow clubmates what they thought of her, sometimes, they'd describe her as abrasive when provoked.

In actuality, she was still a girl—a woman—who was known to be as tough as nails, but as soft as any other teenage girl there was. Because of her tough exterior, they did not bother to see what her true personality was.

All that Misaki Harada wanted was to be treated like a Princess.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	10. Shiki Masachika

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Important Note: There is no guaranteed accuracy with the real personality of the characters. Everything written down here is merely inspired by the characters, their Alices, and my real life experiences.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Tales<strong>

.

A drabble collection by _EzMouse_ for the _Troller__ Skates_ account.  
>Applegate Mustachios, I love you all.<p>

.

_When you look into their soul, there's a story ready to unfold._

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki Masachika.<strong>

His entire existence was nothing but an empty shell. He didn't know what the future held for him and he found himself going along with the flow of wherever life led him to. Having to possess the Barrier Alice, he knew how to put limits in everything that he did.

He didn't let just anyone to come near him, for he knew that the world was too dangerous a place to let your guard down. His calm and collected demeanor was questioned many times. Often, they would wonder if he was serious with his life because it felt like he was just always passing through.

There was a fine boundary between him and the people around him. You could never really understand what happens inside his head. He was not a strange fellow, but instead, his thoughts tend to drift away into oblivion that it was difficult for people to understand what his true intentions are. All they could do was keep their distance.

In his mind, he wished that they didn't treat him any different.

All that Shiki Masachika wanted was to belong.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
